


Tillsammans

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, IKEA, The IKEA Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arms wrapped around her as they entered the building, excitement and nerves flowing through him.<br/>“Fitz,” she said, her head resting on his chest as the stood in the main entryway.<br/>“Hmm?”<br/>“This feels different from the last time.”</p><p>Or An IKEA Fic. Because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tillsammans

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, An IKEA fic for FitzSimmons. Inspired by the one time that I lost my mother, sister and grandmother in IKEA. Recently. At age 18... The title is Swedish for Together... but Google may have messed up the translation so if you know Swedish please let me know! Hope you enjoy.

His arms wrapped around her as they entered the building, excitement and nerves flowing through him.

“Fitz,” she said, her head resting on his chest as the stood in the main entryway.

“Hmm?”

“This feels different from the last time.”

He nodded. It was different from last time. Together they had just lived together, and now… now they were _living_ together. Together. As a couple. A married couple.

In their cottage. In Perthshire.

Some days Fitz still couldn’t believe that this was real. That this wasn’t just some figment of his imagination.

He allowed that thought to leave his head, deciding not to dwell on that. Deciding not to allow that negativity to cloud his mind.

“So,” he whispered in to her hair, his lips dancing across the top of her head. “Where to first?”

She sighed. “Fitz, you know I have a list. I excel at preparation. You always told me that.”

“That you do,” he replied.

She pulled out (reluctantly) of his embrace so that she could face him. “First, we need to look at the kitchen section, there are a few items that I have been looking at that I think would work in our kitchen, then we need a new wardrobe as we can’t keep using boxes for our clothes and we need a few things for our…”

“Jems,” his voice cut through hers. “Breathe, sweetheart. We don’t need to buy everything now. We can always come back you know.”

“But I want to have our families over, then the team. Officially celebrate moving in together, into a house, not just bunks in the base, for taking this step on…”

But he cut her of yet again, this time with a somewhat heated kiss.

When they pulled apart, Jemma was somewhat flustered. “Let’s…let’s get this over with.”

He smiled in return.

***

Jemma was rambling on and on about what type of wood would make the best dining table and how many chairs they would be needing. Fitz didn’t mind her taking charge, he knew Jemma loved this type of stuff (and besides, he always picked out the wrong thing anyway).

Jemma continued her rambling about interior design when Fitz stopped something just down from where Jemma was talking.

Monkey fabric. He thought it would be great for the nursery that they would soon be designing. Jemma hadn’t so much as told him that she was pregnant yet than he had guessed it, but she had spent a number of mornings throwing up and she had left blood work results lying about…

He reached for the fabric, bringing a couple of sheets down, before also reaching for a night light. He could surprise her by letting her know that he knew. He was delighted that she was pregnant. Thrilled. They had been trying for a number of months now… and now…

He headed back to where he last saw Jemma and found that she wasn’t there.

“Jems?” he called out, hoping that she was only playing some form of trick on him, some way to get back at him for wandering of.

But she didn’t reply to any calls of her name, each growing more desperate.

“Excuse me sir,” a nervous employee asked, approaching him. “Have you lost your daughter? We can put out an announcement if you want to.”

Fitz stared at him. “It’s not my daughter I lost… It’s my wife.”

The employee went bright red, stammered an apology and sped walked off, presumably so he didn’t mess up further.

Fitz just sighed, and shook his head, heading off to try and find her.

***

He had wandered off.

Jemma just shook her head, and attempted to find him, knowing that he was somewhere around here. He couldn’t have gone far.

Then again IKEA was a massive place, and getting lost in here was something that was not how Jemma wanted to spend her Saturday afternoon.

All she had wanted was to get some new furniture for their new cottage but nope. That wasn’t happening.

Maybe Fitz was right. Maybe they were cursed.  The cosmos against them.

She shook that thought from her head. No, she was being ridiculous. The universe wasn’t against them. It was IKEA’s woeful layout and the fact they had both wandered to look at something different without telling the other…

She continued her walk to find him, and spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

Monkey fabric.

Trust him to get distracted by that.

She just sighed at this, and couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face at this. She would have to get him some, and use that to hide one of the positive pregnancy tests in it.

Lifting a sheet, she headed further down the shop, following the arrows, hoping he had went on and not back. Hoping she could catch up with him.

***

Fitz still hadn’t found Jemma.

She was nowhere he could see.

So he did what he saw as the only logical approach.

He headed to the café.

It was in the centre, and from there, he could phone her and they could arrange somewhere to meet.

Also he could get something to eat.

Because he was starving.

They had been there all day after all.

***

She picked up her phone on the third ring.

“Fitz!”

“Jems, where are you? I’ve been looking for you for ages!”

Jemma would have been more convinced if she couldn’t hear him eating in the background. “I’ve been looking for you! Where have you been? And are you eating Leopold FitzSimmons? When your pregnant wife is lost in IKEA!”

She paused, realising then what she had said. But laughter came from the other end. “Jems, I know. You left the blood work results lying about. And the vomiting.” A beat. “We’re going to be parents.”

“We’re going to be parents,” she whispered down the phone to him. “We’re going to be parents. We’re going to need so much. Doctor’s appointments, vitamins. More new furniture.”

“Jems.”

“New clothes for me…”

“Jemma.”

“And that’s even before the baby comes…”

“Dr Jemma FitzSimmons!” his voice cut through hers.

“Yes?” Jemma said, slightly breathless at this point from all her rambling.

“We still have time. We can make a list when we get home. We have months, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay. Are you still at the café?”

“Yeah, wanna meet me here?”

“Of course. I’ll be there soon.”

***

The staff at IKEA where not happy that he wanted to wait a while longer for his wife to come. They said that if he wasn’t going to eat then he had to leave, that he was taking up a table that could be used by someone who actually wanted to eat.

So he did what any reasonable person would do in that situation.

He brought a large bowl of meatballs.

He was just over halfway through them when Jemma came up to him, a slightly exasperated look on her face.

As she took the seat opposite from him, she reached for the fork that he was holding, and started eating his food.

“Sorry,” she apologised when all he could do was stare. “I’m hungry.”

He just shook his head, and couldn’t help the wide smile that crossed her face as she did so. “We’re going to be parents.”

“We’re going to be parents,” she said with a mouthful of meatballs. “I was going to wrap it in that. Make it a surprise.” She used her head to gesture to the monkey fabric.

Fitz shook his head, then reached down to the ground, picking something up. The same fabric with a matching nightlight. “I was going to hand it to you, say how perfect it would be for the nursery…”

“Oh Fitz,” she breathed. She shook her head, not really sure where she was going with that. “They would be perfect. We can make all the cushions, curtains. Have it so unique…” she allowed herself to be lost the daydream before slowly allowing herself to be drawn back to reality. “Come on, let’s have one last look around before heading down to the showroom.”

She stood, and he mirrored her action.

“How do I know I’m not going to lose you?” he asked her, as he made his way to her, lacing his finger through hers.

She laid her head on his shoulder. “I’ve got my ways.”

***

By the time that the managed to decide on everything they wanted for their cottage (their final list not that different from the one that Jemma had initially brought in) and had navigated the labyrinth that was the IKEA showroom (they only got lost a couple of times), they were finally ready to leave.

And Fitz had decided they needed to leave in style.

“Oh please, Fitz,” she protested. “My feet aren’t sore yet. It’s still too early.”

He just shrugged, as though this were nothing. “C’mon Jems. It’s only a bit of fun,” he gave a shrug and she shook her head, rolling her eyes at him.

And she did have to admit that sitting atop the trolley, on top of all the flat pack furniture boxes was the best way to leave IKEA.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has watched the IKEA Gravity Parody will notice that some inspiration is taken from that. And totally look it up on YouTube. It is such a great video.  
> I hope you enjoyed whatever this was and feel free to share any IKEA horror stories below, Because its a dark and scary place (yep, I got lost in the lighting department, it was all okay. Mother brought me food) and thanks for checking out.


End file.
